


Ice Cream and Sprinkles

by Bremol



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets a bit of surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff that I wrote for a challenge on a forum I belong to. It's just a short story using Paul and Nikki's history.

Paul sighed as he stared at his laptop screen.  His eyes weren’t really focused on what was on the screen, but still he kept staring.  His life was a mess these days.  No matter what he tried to do he couldn’t get her off his mind.  Which didn’t really make sense.  They hadn’t really seen that much of each other lately, so why had she been plaguing his every thought?

Nina had commented on his absent mindedness and hadn’t been very appreciative of the fact that she wasn’t the focus of his stray thoughts, especially when she’d learned just _who_ was.

How was he supposed to explain something he didn’t understand himself?  The woman had left him for Victor, who had once again hurt her.  He’d been happy with Nina.  But then came a call from California, wanting her to come back.  Ronan was recovering nicely and growing closer to both his mother, and his girlfriend so had decided to go with his mother to continue to build up their relationship.

The thought brought another sigh.  Heather.  She was leaving with them, not wanting to let go of her budding relationship.  She was different ever since she’d become involved with Ronan, and the relationship they’d built as father and daughter had suffered for it.  He shrugged his shoulders.  What was he supposed to do?  His daughter was a grown woman, he could only do his best and if it wasn’t enough, then there was nothing more to be done.  Besides, she’d probably be happier away from Genoa City anyway.

“Excuse me, Mr. Williams,” the young waitress whispered as she placed a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

“What’s this?”  Paul asked with a frown.  “I didn’t order any ice cream.”

The young woman shrugged.  “I was told to bring it over to you.”

“By who?”

“I don’t know.  It was someone on the phone.”

Paul frowned and sighed.  “Alright,” he gave in.  “Thank you.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Ice cream when it’s ten degrees outside,” he mumbled as he stared down at the frozen white substance.  As he stared, his mind went back in time to a beach, a young blonde bombshell in a bikini with hearts all over it.

“God, Nik,” he murmured as he lifted the spoon and slowly moved it around the edge of the bowl.

“Uh, Mr. Williams?” the same young waitress interrupted a few minutes later.

Paul shook his head and looked up.  “Yes?”

“I’m supposed to give you these,” she told him as she held out a small cup.

Taking the cup, Paul looked inside and smiled at the contents.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

Paul waited until she’d gone, then dumped the cup out over his ice cream, frowning when he noticed a piece of paper.  “What in the world?” he wondered aloud as he lifted it off the top of his sprinkle covered ice cream.  Unfolding the paper, he couldn’t believe what he read.

_“Paul, come home…and bring the sprinkles with you.”_

Swallowing down his excitement, he quickly packed up his things and rushed over to the counter to pay and see if he could buy some sprinkles.  Getting exactly what he wanted, he hurried out into the cold to his car.  He knew who was waiting for him at home, and his heart beat increased with each passing minute.

She’d come back to him.  His Nik was waiting.

 

P**N

 

Nikki smiled at the man that stood staring at her.  “Hello Paul,” she greeted him quietly.

Paul blinked a few times, trying to get his mind to work.  There she was, the woman that he’d always loved, on his bed wearing nothing but the necklace he’d given her while they’d been engaged.  Leaning back on her arms, her hair over her shoulders, she had never looked more beautiful.

“Where’s my sprinkles?” she asked in a husky voice.

Dumbly he handed her the small container, groaning as he watched her spread them haphazardly over her torso.  “Dear god, Nik,” he finally managed to breath.

Nikki couldn’t help but laugh.  “Are you just going to stand there and stare?”

Shaking his head to clear it of the fog, Paul quickly stripped off his clothes then joined her, pressing a kiss to her lips.  Pulling back, he drew a finger down her shoulder.  “You’re here,” he breathed.

“I’m here,” she agreed.

“But why?”

“I was wrong to leave you, Paul,” she whispered as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  “You love me in a way I’ve never really been loved.  I guess it scared me that’s why I ran back to Victor.  His kind of love I was comfortable with.  It didn’t consume me the same way yours does.”

“Deacon?” he asked, his fingers slowly moving back up her arm.

“Finished,” she answered, letting her head fall back with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Tracing his finger along the chain of her necklace, he lifted the charm and fingered it.  “You’re wearing the necklace.”

“Uh hum,” she murmured as she opened her eyes.  “Nina?”

“Over,” he informed her as he let the necklace fall back against her skin.  Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  “I’ve missed you.”

Lying back against the pillows, Nikki smiled up at him.  “I’ve missed you, too.”  A devilish look filled her eyes as she crooked her finger at him. 

Paul narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer.  “What?”

“Why don’t you stop talking and find out what sprinkle covered Nikki tastes like?” she suggested with a voice low and sexy.

Grinning wickedly at her, Paul drew a finger down over the curve of her breast.  “Oh, I intend to.  I’m sure she’ll taste much better than the sprinkle covered ice cream I left melting on my table at the coffee house.”


End file.
